In order to perform navigation operations using a mobile device, including indoor navigation operations, three pieces of information may be required to be determined based on data from an access point node (AP) with which the mobile device is communicating. These include: 1) a received signal strength, which may be expressed as a received signal strength indication (RSSI), which is an indication of the power level received by an antenna of the mobile device, 2) a round trip time (RTT), which generally corresponds to the length of time it takes a signal to be sent from the mobile device to the AP plus the length of time it takes for a reply message to that signal to be received at the mobile device, and 3) the power transmitted (Tx power) by the AP with which a mobile device is communicating. The Tx power may be required, especially in circumstances where an access point performs dynamic Tx power control operations, to enable computation of a signal path loss or to facilitate determination of a device's position.